Return from the dead
by Thesilvershadowqueen
Summary: When Ciel's parents come back to the manor they are shocked. Vincent is wandering why is Ciel so relaxed around his demon butler. R&R. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story…. YAY! Enjoy this Black Butler Sebaciel, kinda AU and OOC.**

 _Chapter 1_

"Time to wake up, Ciel." Sebastian opened the curtains. "Morning Sebastian." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian walked over and dressed Ciel. "What is my schedule?" Ciel asked. "You don't have anything planned." Sebastian said. **(A/N: Ciel and Sebastian have been a couple for 4 months. If you were wondering)** "Good." Ciel said. "Breakfast is waiting for you." Sebastian led him to the dining room. Ciel stood on his toes and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and left the room. _'BOOM'._ He walked to the charred kitchen. "Can you go one day without blowing this place up!" Sebastian said. "S-S-Sorry, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin said. "Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin clean this up." Sebastian said. "Yes Sebastian." Finnian ran to the kitchen. The other two followed. _'Knock Knock'_ Sebastian walked over and opened the door. "Hello." A woman said. Sebastian stepped back in shock. "May we come in?" A man asked. "P-P-Pleased do." Sebastian stepped aside to let them in. "Just like I remembered it." The man said. "I-I will go get my young master." Sebastian walked off to the dining room. "C-C-Ciel, you have to guests that might shock you." Sebastian said. "They must since you are shocked." Ciel joked and got up. He walked out and Sebastian followed. "F-father and M-mother?" Ciel stuttered. "Hello Ciel." Rachel smiled. "H-How are you here. Y-Y-You d-died." Ciel backed up into Sebastian. "We never died, we hid for all these years away from society." Vincent said. "Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin yelled running to him. She tripped and Sebastian caught her. "Yes, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian asked. "Young master has a letter." Mey-Rin handed him the letter. "Thank you, did you three clean the kitchen?" He asked. "We are still working on it." She said. "Well, finish up. Bard needs to learn not to use explosives to make food." He said. "Another explosion?" Ciel asked. "Yes." Sebastian turned his head to his bocchan. "Explosion?" Vincent cocked his head. "Bard is the chef, though he thinks he can use a flamethrower from when he was in the army." Ciel said. "What are the names of the others?" Rachel asked. "Finnian, or we call him Finny, is the gardener, I saved him from a testing facility and Mey-Rin is the maid, I 'saved' her from when she was a marksman." Ciel said. "Where is Tanaka?" Vincent asked. "I really don't know. Where ever he is, he is probably drinking his tea." Ciel said. "I'm glad to see that he is still here. Also I'm confused to who he is?" Rachel said pointing to Sebastian. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler." Sebastian bowed. "Nice to meet you Sebastian. I am Rachel Phantomhive and this is my husband, Vincent Phantomhive." Rachel said. "I will go prepare some tea." Sebastian walked off to the kitchen. Ciel and his parents walked into the dining room. "I now know that you faked your death, but why did you?" Ciel asked. "Well, we wanted people to know that you can take care of the company." Vincent said. "You caused all this pain for me and all you wanted to do was prove something to people!" Ciel yelled. "We are truly sorry Ciel." Rachel said. "Well, sorry isn't enough to replace three years of sadness. Only one good thing has come out of those years." Ciel said. "May I ask what that is?" Rachel asked. "That day that the mansion was set on fire, Sebastian has been the best thing out of it." Ciel said. Sebastian walked in pushing a cart with tea. Vincent immediately noticed that when he walked in, Ciel calmed down. "I have prepared Earl Grey tea." Sebastian set the tea in front of each person. "Thank you, Sebastian." Rachel said. "It was my pleasure," Sebastian bowed, "Young master, as mentioned earlier by Mey-Rin, you have a letter." Sebastian handed him a letter and Ciel opened it.

 **Hello Earl Phantomhive,**

 **By now you have probably see that your parents are alive.**

 **I am pleased that they are living and am proud that you haven't run off yet.**

 **I hate to take you away from them, but I have a case for you.**

 **There are a few missing children that need to be found.**

 **Thank you for doing this.**

 **-Queen Victoria-**

"Prepare a carriage for the parent's homes." Ciel said. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian left and got a carriage. "CIIIEEELLLL!" A loud shriek could be herd. "Not now." Ciel mumbled. "Who is it?" Rachel asked. "A-Aunt R-Rachel and U-Uncle V-Vincent?" Elizabeth stuttered. "Hello Elizabeth." Rachel said. "H-How are you alive?" She backed up. "We had to fake our death." Rachel said. Elizabeth fainted. "We should have told her to sit down." Rachel joked. Ciel picked her up and carried her to the couch in the main room. "The carriage is outside, bocchan." Sebastian said. "Good." Ciel said. Sebastian handed him his hat and put Ciel's coat on him. "You should stay here." Ciel said grabbing his walking stick. "Yes, that would be safe. Goodbye Ciel." Rachel said. "Goodbye." Ciel walked out the door and Sebastian followed. "What are the names of the children?" Ciel asked. "They are Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash, and Believe Bridesmaid." Sebastian said. **(A/N: Hehe. Those are the names of the victims in Death Note: Another Note.).** "Okay, where was the last place they were scene?" Ciel asked. "All of them where playing in an empty lot." Sebastian said. "Make since that they were kidnapped." Ciel mumbled. "I have a question for you, Ciel." Sebastian said. "Yes Sebastian." Ciel said. "Are we going to tell your parents that I am a demon?" Sebastian asked. "When we return, we will tell them." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian kissed the young earl as they came to a stop. They went into each parent's homes to talk about the missing children. Sebastian and Ciel went around town and then they came across an old home. "I think the kids might be in that house." Sebastian said. "I would have never guessed." Ciel said sarcastically. Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Ciel and Ciel did the same. They walked up to the door and opened it. "There are the kids." Ciel said. "That was almost too easy." Sebastian said. "Go get the kids." Ciel said. Sebastian walked up to the kids and told them that they were going to take them home. Ciel took them all home and then went to his own mansion. "Welcome home, Ciel." Rachel said. "I'm surprised you know who hasn't come yet." Ciel said. "Me too." Sebastian said. Then the door burst open. "CIIEELL!" An indian male said. "Hello Ciel and Mister Sebastian." Another indian said. "Hello Soma and Agni." Sebastian said. "Let go of me Soma!" Ciel yelled. "Sorry Ciel. I just missed you." Soma said. "Hello." Rachel said. "Hello, who are you exactly?" Soma asked. "I am Rachel, Ciel's mom." She said. "Ciel! You lied to me! You said that they died." Soma yelled at Ciel. 'I didn't lie. I thought they were dead as well." Ciel said. "Hello, I am Agni and this is my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar of Bengal." Agni said. "Nice to meet you two." Rachel said. "I'm glad I haven't bumped into Gr-" "Bassy!" Grell yelled. "Oh no." Sebastian mumbled. "Go to your bedroom." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and ran off to his bedroom. "Where is my Bassy?" Grell asked. "Why are you here Grell?" Ciel asked. "I want my Bassy." Grell pouted. "He isn't your 'Bassy'. He is my Sebastian." Ciel said. Grell pouted. "Go away Grell." Ciel said. "Not until I see Bassy!" Grell yelled. Ciel groaned. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "He is on the other side of the mansion. He won't hear you, Ciel." Rachel said. "Are you sure about that?" Ciel said pointing to the raven haired male. "I stand corrected." Rachel said. "BASSY!" Grell ran up to Sebastian. He took out his death scythe and swung at Sebastian. He jumped and back flipped to doge. "Go away Grell." Sebastian said as he keeps dogging the swings. "No." Grell said. "Yes, you will Grell." William grabbed Grell's hair and dragged him out. "Bye bye Bassy!" Grell waved. "He always is a pest." Ciel mumbled. "How did you do that?" Rachel asked. "Mother, we were about to talk about that, until we had uninvited guests." Ciel said. "Well, tell us." Vincent said. "Let's go sit down." Ciel said walking to the main room. They all sat down. "Soma and Agni already know about this." Ciel said. "And that information is?" Rachel asked. "That information is that Sebastian is a demon." Ciel said. "Are you serious?" Rachel asked in shock. "Yes, I have made a wish and in return he gets my soul." He said. "What was the wish?" Vincent asked. "That is between me and Sebastian." Ciel said. "Don't demons mark their prey with the Faustian contract?" Vincent asked. "Yes, we all do." Sebastian said. "Where is Ciel's?" He asked. Ciel untied his eye patch and opened his eye. Sebastian took off his left glove. "CIEL!" A voice echoed through the mansion. "Not now." Ciel groaned. Sebastian walked toward the door. "Hello Claude." Sebastian said. "Hello Sebastian." Claude said. "Hey Ciel!" Alois ran to Ciel and hugged him. "What do you want Alois?" Ciel asked. "I just wanted to see you!" He said. "Please go." Ciel said. "Nope! Also I want Sebastian and Claude to battle." Alois said. "Why? This is the 4th time you wanted them to battle." Ciel rolled his eyes at Alois. "I'm bored and I like watching them battle." Alois said. "Fine." Ciel said. "Yay!" Alois twirled around. "You two can join us." Ciel said looking at his parents. "We will." Rachel said getting up. The group led to a battle arena behind the house. "When did you build this in?" Vincent. "I got it built in about a month ago, because Alois was always asking to make Claude and Sebastian battle." Ciel said taking a seat in one of the chairs set up. The three others sat down. "At least I won't have to worry about the sword." Sebastian joked. "Yes, I tried to get Alois to let me bring it." Claude said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and started the battle. Claude threw knives at Sebastian. They dueled like this until Claude was down. "Looks like I win this one." Sebastian said. "Looks like you have." Claude got up. The two demon butlers got up and walked to their bocchan. "So, that makes the score 2 for Claude and 2 for Sebastian." Alois said. "So, I guess you will come back some time later." Ciel said. "Yup!" Alois skipped off. Claude followed behind. "I'm glad he left." Ciel mumbled. The four walked back in. "You are very good, Sebastian." Rachel said. "I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said. "Now that they know you are a demon that doesn't work anymore Sebastian" Ciel said. "I love saying it though." Sebastian pouted. "I know. It still works on many people." Ciel patted his back. They walked to the drawing room. "I will go prepare some tea and scones." Sebastian said. He left Ciel and his parents alone. "Wahh!" A yell was herd. Ciel, Vincent, and Rachel ran out to see what happened. "You fell again Mey –Rin." Sebastian said as he balanced the tea sets in his hands and Mey-Rin on his leg. "Sorry, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin got up. "Pluto! Come here!" Finny yelled. "I guess Pluto is trying to find me." Sebastian said. A silver haired male in a black suit ran in the manor and jumped on Sebastian. "Pluto!" Finny ran inside. Pluto started to chew on Sebastian's shoulder. "Finny, I assume you were playing with him." Sebastian said trying to get Pluto off him. Finnian nodded. "Go Pluto." Sebastian said. Pluto got down and ran off and Finny ran after him. "Who is that?" Rachel asked. "That is the demon hound from Houndsworth I have." Ciel said. "Why?" She asked. "Finny didn't want to leave him." Ciel said. Sebastian walked outside and sat down. "What is he doing?" Vincent asked. Ciel sneezed. "Sebastian! I thought I told you to get rid of those things!" Ciel yelled. "I did, Ciellia came back on her own will." Sebastian said holding and petting a cat. Ciel sneezed again. "Get rid of her." Ciel sneezed. "Fine." Sebastian pouted and walked off with the cat. "He loves those cats." Ciel mumbled and smiled. Vincent noticed that and thought it was odd. He was going to figure out what was going on. Ciel walked out of the manor and to the garden. "Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "It is getting late, you need to prepare dinner." Ciel said. "At once, my lord." Sebastian started to walk off. "I didn't say now, I just said you needed to. Sebastian smirked and sat back down. Ciel sat down on his lap with flowers. He twisted them into a flower crown. Ciel smiled and placed the black rose flower crown on Sebastian's head. "I didn't know you could make one of these." Sebastian smirked. "I learned when I was young." Ciel said. Sebastian grabbed blue roses and formed them into a crown. " Is that for me?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded and placed it on his head. Ciel leaded up and kissed Sebastian.

 **A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my story! Please review and follow and/or favorite.**

 **-Silvershadow-**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 1 and now here is chapter 2! I didn't know about continuing but I got a few reviews to continue, so that's what I did! Enjoy Chapter 2 of Return from the "dead"!

Chapter 2

"We need to go in now." Ciel muttered. "Ok, I will go make dinner." Sebastian said. Ciel slowly got off Sebastian and walked into the manor. "Young Master,where is Mister Sebastian?" Baldroy asked. "He is coming." Ciel said. Ciel walked off to the drawing room. "If you are a chef then why aren't you doing your job?" Sebastian asked. "Sorry, Mister Sebastian. I will go now." Baldroy walked off to the kitchen. Sebastian walked off to the kitchen. He made dinner and served it to the Phantomhives. "Thanks Sebastian." Rachel said. "No problem, Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian bowed. "This is truly amazing, Sebastian." Vincent praised. "It was my pleasure cooking." Sebastian said. "He makes amazing care also." Ciel said. "Oh, can you make some Sebastian?" Rachel asked. "Yes, I will start the cake now." Sebastian said as he turned to walk to the kitchen. "What can't he do?" Rachel asked with a small giggle. "He isn't going to let that idiot grim reaper kiss him." Ciel chuckled. "Who?" Rachel asked. "Grell Sutcliffe, he is an annoying red reaper that thinks he is in love with me." Sebastian said as he set the cake down on the table. "Was he the one that came earlier?" Vincent asked. "Yes he is Mister Phantomhive." Sebastian said. "He seemed to love you." Rachel said. "He is just in love with every guy he sees. For example William T. Spears and Undertaker." Sebastian said. "Ah, and William was the one that took the other one." Rachel said. Sebastian nodded. "Prince Soma and Agni are the Indians." Ciel said. "I got that." Rachel said. " I am going to retire for the night. Come on Sebastian." Ciel said as he got up and walked out. "Yes my lord." Sebastian followed his lover. 'why is he so relaxed around that stupid demon?' Vincent thought.

-In the bedroom-

"Sebastian, I began thinking about the contract." Ciel said. "I have been thinking about that as well. We can change the contract if you wish." Sebastian said. "Yes, I don't want to lose you." Ciel said as he buried his head in the demon's neck. "I don't want to lose you either, Ciel. I love you." Sebastian whispered. "I love you to, Sebastian." Ciel kissed his lover's lips. "What is your wish?" Sebastian kneeled down. He pulled off his glove with his teeth to reveal the contract symbol and untied the eyepatch covering the 13 year old's right eye. "I wish for us to be happy for eternity." Ciel said. "But you will eventually die since you are a human." Sebastian said. "I can help with that." A female voice said. (A/N: pretend that the next few parts make sense, idek what I was thinking.) "Hello Shiku." Sebastian said. "Hello Sebastian, it has been a long time." Shiku stepped into the room from the window. Shiku wore a long skin tight black dress that trailed behind her with a crimson red belt around her waist. She wore black Greek heels that where 6' high. Her hair was black and reached her waist. Shiku's eyes glowed crimson red. "Who is this?" Ciel asked. This is Shiku Romereo my demon sister. Otherwise known as The Demon Matchmaker." Sebastian said hugging the female. "Oh, hello I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said. "I have heard many stories about you from my dear brother." Shiku said. "How? He has been by my side the entire time." Ciel cocked his head. "We have a special connection that we can talk telepathically. Since we are the only demons who are related." Shiku said. "Yes and I see you have been listening." Sebastian smiled. "I think that's the first real smile I've seen on you Sebastian." Ciel smiled. "That is the first smile I've ever seen on you." Sebastian ruffled his hair. "Ok, what have you done to my cold, emotionless, sarcastic twin brother?" Shiku giggled. "I'm still here, just I finally found someone that I love." Sebastian smiled. "Awe!" Shiku squealed. Sebastian chuckled. "You are still my bubbly sister." He smiled. "Anyway, I can help with him not being a demon, but Ciel would have to agree." Shiku said. "I couldn't ask him that." Sebastian said. "Then I will." Shiku said. Sebastian nodded and stepped back. Shiku smiled and walked toward Ciel with graceful steps. "Ciel, since we are the only demons related we have different specialties. If I eat a soul then they turn into a demon and if he eats a soul he can remove the body with no trace left behind. Also we are the only one who can control out true form." Shiku explained. "So, will you eat my soul instead of Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "Yes, that would be the plan. You would still keep your contract with Sebastian." Shiku said. "As long as I stay with Sebastian then I will do it." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled. "Alright, are you ready?" She asked. Ciel took a deep breath and nodded. Shiku looked over at Sebastian. He understood the look and took off his master's ring. "You will get this back as soon as she takes you soul." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and sat on the foot of the bed. "Alright I'm." Ciel said and closed his eyes. Shiku nodded and walked toward Ciel. She closed her eyes and leaned down. She took his soul in a matter of minutes. Ciel's body lied there soulless. Sebastian walked over and slid the ring on his thumb. "I missed you Sebastian."

Shiku said. "Same here." Sebastian said. "He should be up and a demon by morning." Shiku said and she walked toward the window. "Wait, since you are here why don't you stay awhile?" Sebastian asked. "Of course I'll stay with you Sebastian!" Shiku squealed and jumped on her twin. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hang on." He said. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and changed his body and tucked him into his bed. "Let's head downstairs." Sebastian said. "Alright." Shiku smiled and he led his twin through the halls. "Hello Sebastian." Rachel said. "Oh, hello Miss Phantomhive. I thought you retired for the night." Sebastian said. "Yes, I came down to get some water." Rachel said. "Ah ok I will go get you some water, Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen. "Hello, who are you? I am Rachel Phantomhive." Rachel said. "Oh, um I'm Shiku Romereo. Sebastian's twin sister." Shiku said. "Hm, I don't think he ever mentioned you." Rachel said. "He doesn't talk about me much." Shiku giggled. "I didn't think demons could have relatives." Rachel said. "Oh, well we are the only demons to be related. That makes us special." Shiku said. "Ah, I see." Rachel looked at the female in front of her. "Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian said as he handed the lady her water. "Oh no problem Sebastian. I will be off to bed now. See you in the morning." Rachel walked off down the hall. "Oh Sebastian, can we dance like we used to?" Shiku asked. "Sure, I have missed those." Sebastian held out his hand. She smiled and took his hand. They walked down the stairs. Sebastian put his arm around her waist and she put her hand around his neck. They never broke their eye contact and dance for what felt like eternity. The sun slowly rose upon the Phantomhive manor. "I need to wake up Ciel." Sebastian said as twirled Shiku. "Ok, he is the same just he is a demon." She said. He nodded and defended down the hall. "Good morning Ciel." Sebastian opened the curtains. "Sebastian, I feel dead." Ciel groaned. "Well, technically you are Ciel. You are a demon." Sebastian said. "Oh, I remember last night." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and dressed his bocchan. "I love you Sebastian." Ciel said. "I love you to Ciel." Sebastian kissed the young boy. "What is my schedule for today?" Ciel asked. "You have an open schedule for a long time, Ciel. By the way, I hope you don't mind that I let Shiku stay for awhile since I haven't seen her in over three years." Sebastian said. "No, I don't mind. I would like to get to know her better." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled. "Thanks. You two are the only demons I love." Sebastian said. "Same here." Ciel said. "Also you are still half human so you still need to eat and sleep." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. The two demons walked out from the room. "Hey Ciel." Shiku said. "Hello Shiku." Ciel said. "I met who I think is your mother last night." Shiku said. "She was probably confused to why I let someone in at a very late hour." Ciel said. "Yes, it seemed so. Did the process go well last night?" Shiku asked. Ciel nodded. "Morning Ciel darling, Sebastian, and Shiku." Rachel said. "Morning mother." Ciel said. "Good morning Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian said. "Morning Rachel." Shiku said. "I assume you are staying for awhile." Rachel said. Shiku smiled and nodded. "I see the resemblance between you two." Rachel said. "Me to." Ciel said. "When I had my hair short, most people couldn't tell us apart." Shiku giggled. "It might have been funny for you, but it was not fun being confused for a girl." Sebastian said."Admit it, you enjoyed confusing people about which one is which." Shiku poked him. "That part was fun. Didn't we call it 'The which one is Shiku game'?" Sebastian smiled. Shiku giggled and nodded. "Did you ever show him your amazing dancing skills?" Shiku asked. "Not Rachel, but I have taught Ciel." Sebastian said. "Let's show her!" She squealed. Sebastian groaned but took her hand anyway. Sebastian slid his hand around his twins waist and she slid her hand around her neck. Vincent walked into the room. Ciel smiled at his demon butler. "What is going on out here?" He asked. "Oh, hello father. Sebastian and his twin Shiku are showing mother their dance." Ciel said. "Oh ok." He nodded and stood by his wife. Sebastian twirled Shiku around and dipped her. Rachel smiled and clapped. "That is just as fun as I remember it." Shiku said. "Yes, it is. I will return, I need to go get breakfast prepared. Also I am quite surprised that 'BOOM'… Never mind." Sebastian sighed and went to the explosion. "BALDROY STOP USING THE FLAMETHROWER TO COOK!" Sebastian yelled from the kitchen. "Sorry Mister Sebastian." He said. "PLUTO!" Finnian yelled. The white demon hound ran into the manor. "Why is he in his hound form?" Sebastian asked. "I don't know. He just transformed into this form and ran off." Finnian said. "Alright." Sebastian sighed and walked over to the dog. "Pluto." Sebastian said. Pluto looked down and went back to his human form. "Don't pounce on me." Sebastian said. Pluto perked up and pounded on Sebastian. "Why does this happen to me! I don't even like dogs!" Sebastian groaned. Shiku and Ciel were holding their sides laughing. "It's not funny." Sebastian pouted. "Yes…..it…..is!" Shiku said in between laughs. "At least Mey-Rin hasn't done anything." Sebastian said. Just as he finished the sentence Mey-Rin walked in. "S-Sorry Mister Sebastian for anything I did, yes." She said. "You didn't do anything." He said. She smiled and walked down the stairs. "By the way Mey-Rin, I have gotten you new glasses since it seems that you trip due to your glasses." Ciel said. He handed her another pair of glasses that where the exact same as her others just a stronger prescription. "Thank you young master, yes!" Mey-Rin smiled. She slid off her glasses and slid on the new ones. "How do they work?" He asked. "They work much better, yes they do." She smiled. "I'm glad they work." Ciel smiled. "BASSY!" Grell yelled. "Seriously, why does this happen to me!" Sebastian groaned. The red reaper burst through the doors. "Hello Grell." Ciel said. "Who is this?" Shiku asked. "I'm Grell Sutcliffe. The next die hard reaper queen!" Grell cheered. "Uh hu." Shiku sighed. "BASSY!" Grell almost tackled the annoyed butler. "Touch him and I'll kill you." Shiku stopped him. "Why are you so protective of my Bassy? Who died and made you his lover." Grell snarled. Ciel wanted to slap the reaper and tell him that he was his lover and to take a extremely long walk off a extra short pier. "I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT!" Shiku yelled as she was hitting him on the head repetitively. "Then why did you protect him from me?" Grell asked. "IM HIS FRIGGIN TWIN SISTER!" She yelled. "Bassy? Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Grell whined. "1. I don't like talking about my sister and 2. I do NOT want to talk to you." Sebastian said. "But Bassy?" Grell pouted. "Where is William when you need him." Sebastian said. "Right here." A voice said. "Willi-sama!" Grell pounced on William. "I told you not to call me that, Grell." William said. "But William." Grell pouted. "Come on Grell. Bye stupid demon." William pulled Grell by the hair. "Does that happen all the time?" Rachel asked. "Regrettably yes, Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian said. "It seems that you have busy days." Rachel giggled. "Yes, I will go make some breakfast. You four can go to the table." Sebastian said. The four nodded and walked off. Sebastian went into the kitchen and made scones and Earl Grey tea. "I have made Earl Grey tea and scones." Sebastian said. He places down the tea and scones in front of the Phantomhives. "Oh, why aren't you eating Shiku?" Rachel asked. "Oh, U.S. Demons don't eat anything except souls." Shiku said. "Ah, I see." Rachel nodded. The rest of the breakfast was silent. "Mister Sebastian, a letter has come for the Young Master, yes." Mey-Rin said. "Thank you." Sebastian took the letter. "Young Master, you have a letter." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and grabbed the letter.

Dear my dearest Ciel,

So, it has come to my attention that Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent are alive.

I have told my mom and dad.

They are truly pleased!

I do wish to see you again.

Until then,

Love,

Lizzie.

Ciel groaned. "What is it Ciel?" Rachel asked. "Elizabeth has told her parents and wants to come again." Ciel said. "Why is that a problem?" Rachel asked. "I mean it isn't nice to say this about my fiancé, but she is truly annoying." Ciel said. "Oh." Rachel sighed. "I am going to go to the study." Ciel said as he stood up. "Sebby." Shiku said. Sebastian shivered. "Don't call me that again. That is another nickname that idiot gave me." Sebastian said. "Sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you." Shiku said. "We can. I hate to say this, but I have missed you." Sebastian said. "Haha, that's a first." Shiku teased. "Shut up." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Shiku giggled. "Come on." Sebastian said as he held out his hand. Shiku smiled and grabbed his hand. They laughed and talked out the door. "Rachel, I have to ask you something." Vincent said. "Yes?" Rachel asked. "Have you noticed something odd about Ciel and Sebastian's relationship?" He asked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean that Ciel seems so much more relaxed around Sebastian and smiles when he looks at him. Heck, even sometimes he blushes at Sebastian." He explained. "I have. We should see for a while I'm how they react to each other." She said. "Yes, I will also sneak around so I can see how they are acting when they think no one is watching." He said. "Yes, so the plan is set?" She asked. He nodded. "It's a plan." The said in sync.

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I had two losses in the family. My grand pa and aunt, also I won't update or upload and stories tomorrow due to me grand father's funeral. Love you all! DFTBA

-Silvershadow-


End file.
